Doug
|age = 20 |height = 149cm |eye color = Brown |blood type = O |status = Deceased |rank = A/0 |affiliation = Paulklee Guild |occupation = Mercenary |manga = Chapter 07 |anime = Episode 04 |seiyu = Hiroyuki Yoshino |english va = Greg Ayres}} Doug (ダグ, Dagu?) was a highly ranked Twilight and was also a member of the Paulklee Guild. Appearance Doug is a young man of very short stature for his age, thus people usually mistake him for a child at first sight, and are bewildered when they hear his grown up voice. He has light brown skin with freckles spreading between his cheeks, long brown hair made into dreadlocks, which cover part of the right side of his face, and similarly brown eyes. His usual attire consists of an Ivory large hoodie (white in the anime) topping a black full-body suit (black shirt and leggings in the anime), green patterned shorts (plain in the anime) buckled at the waist with a brown belt which he keeps his twin Kukri sheathed on, and black shoes with a white front and back. Personality When on duty, Doug is cheerfully violent. However, when not on duty, he acts younger than his age, short-tempered, loud and even obnoxious. He is shown to use his compensation to his advantage, for example, when he tried to assassinate Daniel Monroe. Despite as reckless as he might seem, he shows to have some consciousness about celebre, evident when he seems put off by Nicolas's abuse of the drug. Background Doug was born in South Gate and was brought to the Paulklee Guild some time before the main story. He became a soldier of unit 93. He's closely acquainted with Chad Adkins, who he calls Uncle Chad. His father was originally from West Gate like Nicolas. He had some sort of strong relationship with Galahad. Plot Twilight arc Doug debuts as a kid, hoodie up and blades in place. He is about to attempt capturing Daniel Monroe. Falsely sobbing, he comes out of an alley, ready to ambush Monroe’s men. When one reaches him, to see if he’s okay, Delico notices he is a tag and warns them to step back, but it was too late. Doug decapitates the man much to the others' shock who attempt to attack the kid only to meet the same fate. He assaults Delico but the latter is able to block his attack with his gun. The midget rapidly flees the scene insulting Delico and the remains of the group who realize he is not a kid through his voice. Doug catches up with Monroe’s main group even before Delico is able to warn Yang over the phone completely. He kills several men and when he is about to attack Yang, Monroe interferes. Doug manages to evade the bullet and escapes to the rooftops. Complaining about the holes in his allegedly favorite hoodie, he then exchanges threats with Monroe about his soon death. Ticked by the older man’s lack of fear, Doug attacks again, dodging the latter's fire and attempts an attack from the back. However, Delico returns and stops Doug, bruising his cheek. Doug wonders why the fearsome Monroe Family has got merely a low ranked Twilight as its main power, but Monroe speaks that he doesn't recall saying they only have one. Having dropped his guard for a second, Nicolas appears behind the short man and attacks, barely able to dodge him. However, one of his Kukri blades is sheared. Doug travels some distance behind, showing his tag, the former doing the same much to Doug's delight who, leaps into the air to commence their battle. The fight continues, both guys are equal and Doug can’t keep himself from feeling it is a waste he is in a job; he would like to fight someone as strong as Nicolas, an independent Twilight of his league, more often. In an effort to win time, he throws his hoodie in the air and, taking advantage of Nicolas temporal blindness, throws several daggers at Benriya. The boy hits all the critical spots and shifts his priority to pursuing Monroe. Doug easily catches up and attacks Monroe once more. However, luckily for the representative, Delico steps in the way again, preventing his capture a second time. Just after that, Nicolas comes and kicks Doug through a window of a building. Nicolas ends up at a pile of trash, and Doug on the ground cursing in pain. Both stand up soon enough, and the boy has no other option than to take his adversary down before capturing his objective. After a while of fighting, he starts getting tired and interrogates Nicolas about the three principles. He doesn’t seem to have learned his lesson and is overwhelmed by a series of hits Nicolas gives while he was too busy talking. Eventually, his opponent breaks his only blade. Doug would have died if it wasn’t for Ginger, who saves him just in time. Soon after, Gina arrived and scolded both of the Twilights. She then shoots him several times with downers. Doug loses consciousness and falls to the ground. His comrades, Gina and Ginger leave him behind in the rain, fainted, and hurt. It is possible he would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for Worick. Worick finds himself unable to leave Doug behind and carries him in his shoulders all the way to Dr. Theo’s Clinic, where he is treated by Nina. The little girl explains he was only able to survive because of his high resistance for downers. Arcangelo arc When Doug and Nicolas heal, Doug yells at his new acquaintance. Infuriated that no one told him Nicolas was deaf. Theo, who was fed up with the boy's yelling, kicks him, Nicolas and Nina out of the clinic. Out on the street he meets Chad Adkins. He receives a letter from the guild ordering him to come back as soon as possible to start his house arrest. While Chad talks to Theo, Doug explains a lot of things to Nina and Nicolas. Even though he looks 12, he is 21. He only accepted the job from the Corsica Family because he expected to find high level Twilights to fight, but was disappointed when he only found Delico. He further explains that he's originally from South Gate, and was accommodated at Ergastulum when he was 16, the same time he joined the Guild. When he is on Chad’s car, he calls him uncle, and asks him the favor to go back. It is revealed that Doug’s father was from West Gate just like Nicolas. Destroyers arc Back at the Guild’s headquarters, Doug is under house arrest. It is shown that Galahad Woehor and him have a strong bond, since the older man calls Hausen and asks about Doug’s well being and jokes about making a welcoming party for him. Later, the Guild receives information about Bastard's attack. Hausen sends Doug and a team to inform the details of the event to the police. While on their way, Sig and Colt ambush them. Sig tries a strike from behind, but one of Doug’s teammates protects him and orders him to run. The Hunters explode a bomb, rehabilitating his sense of smell, and just when Doug is ready to continue his path, Colt strikes at him, slashing his torso. The duo then escape, and apparently Doug is able to walk a bit more. He encounters Galahad and collapses in his arms. The boy is dying, and Galahad desperately injects him with Celebrer. Doug snaps the injection off his hand. Galahad understands his intentions and tells him that the Hunters are most probably already driven away. Doug gives his friend his tag and smiles one last time, after hearing Galahad saying “You did a good job”. Later, Galahad takes Doug’s tag and inserts it on a dispositive that apparently can read digital data stored in a Twilight’s tag. In this case, Doug, with Nicolas’s help, recorded a video directed to Galahad before he died. In it, the boy lets his friend take anything of his and the rest to throw it away. He also says he had some money in the springs of his bed, and that Galahad should use it “for drinking with Hausen, or something.” He explains that Dr. Theo told him he had until 25, which surprised him, because his father was over 30 when he died. He proceeds saying that Gal-san probably goes through other twilights records a lot, and that he must be sick of it, but that he hopes that Galahad is the one who gets this record. While Doug talks, a series of flashbacks of their friendship is shown. When Doug comes to the city, still sad about his father’s death, Galahad offers him some liquor. A bit of the two training, and Galahad’s hilarious response to when Doug came home with dreadlocks similar to his. And finally, the older one’s support to when Doug was promoted to rank A/0. Abilities Doug is a powerful Twilight, ranked at A''' / '''0. He is both fast and strong being capable of matching Nicolas for an extended period. He has decent reflexes as he avoided being shot by Daniel Monroe and was able to block Nic's surprise attack. However he was no match for the Destroyers who easily murder him. Weapons He wields a pair of black Kukri and is very proficient in their use. He also has a set of small throwing knives that he adepts at using as seen when he launched them at Nicolas, hitting all the critical areas. Gallery Quotes *(To Nicolas): "What the hell is wrong with ya? Ain't ya followin' the three principles? Ya doin' this shit every time." Trivia * It was predicted by Dr. Theo that he would only live to be 25 years old. * Doug shares the same voice actor as Kimblee from Fullmetal Alcemist Brotherhood and Inumuta from Kill la Kill. * Doug and Galahad shared room 405 at the Guild's Headquarters. References Category:Characters Category:Twilight Category:Male Category:Paulklee Guild Category:Deceased